


Decepticon Behaviour

by BaeBeyza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Swap, Crack and Angst, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, More tags might be added, Optimus and Ultra Magnus are brothers, Secret Relationship, Starscream being Starscream, Undercover Missions, about the body swap concept, brothers being mistaken as lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeBeyza/pseuds/BaeBeyza
Summary: When the two leaders swap bodies, Ultra Magnus is up to save all Autobots from destruction!
Relationships: Megatron & Soundwave (Transformers), Megatron & Ultra Magnus (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime (mentioned), Megatron/Skywarp (mentioned), Megatron/Starscream (mentioned), Optimus Prime & Skywarp, Optimus Prime & Ultra Magnus, Sixshot/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Decepticon Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Note for the relationship tags:  
> For the 5-6 other people who ship Sixshot/Ultra Magnus, it'll take a while for Sixshot to appear in the story.  
> Any other slash ship is mentioned with no focus on them.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy! <3

Megatron fought Optimus Prime for millennia, but this time it was personal. How dare that fool to switch him out in favour of a real lover?

Ever since they landed on this rotten trash bin called Earth, he and Prime had a little something going on, just some sweet time together where they wouldn’t be enemies and steal some much-needed ecstasy out of their dull and violence-filled time.

But the oh so noble Optimus fragging Prime had gotten his former love interest back and no longer had time for Megatron! The mighty Megatron! Him!

“I’ll escort you to the pit with my bare hands, Prime! How dare you take me for granted!” Megatron yelled while punching Prime in his stupid blue head.

Prime retaliated in kind, saying: “What are you talking about, Megatron? The only thing I ever took you for is rusted scrap metal!”

Megatron needed a moment to get his feet under him so as not to fall over backwards: “Oh, that’s not the kind of image you have of me when we are alone now, is it, _Optimus_?”

As expected, Prime got startled at Megatron’s use of his name. A thing Megatron only ever did when they were reaping sweet benefits from each other. Megatron had thought that Prime would scoff. Or get offended that Megatron would dare to mention their little secret in a semi-public setting. Or admit that he indeed only used Megatron as a substitute spike until his real lover returned.

Instead, Prime was blushing and said in a low and quiet voice: “Megatron, please, we can’t do it here right now.”

Oh, by the pit, was Prime, _the_ Optimus Prime, double-crossing both Megatron and his lover? Or did Ultra Magnus know about Prime’s affair with him and did not mind?

Prime did not agree to another interface, but it sure sounded like he was about to make a new interface appointment. However, Megatron would have nothing of that!

“Forget it, Prime, I might be a Decepticon, but I still demand some damn commitment in my dark affairs!” He yelled once more while taking his new doom device of evil out of his subspace.

“With this, I will see if you have any more offending secrets!”

Prime looked like he wanted to say something, something confused based on his eyes’ perplexed expression, but Megatron didn’t give him the time. With one press of the red button, The device hit Prime with an electrical charge, meant to let him hack into Prime’s processor.

Hm, was it supposed to be electrical? Was it supposed to hit him as well?

Unfortunately, Megatron could not think of the answers to these questions as the device knocked him out, and he was just conscious enough to realise that he was losing balance and falling forward.

He was only vaguely aware of being held and trying to say “retreat.”

\---

When Megatron came to, he heard many voices and fuzzing around him, which Megatron considered strange and unfamiliar getting-online conditions. It was either silent, with the only noise being the buzzing of medical machinery, or facing Starscream’s stupid visage talking about his demise. And it was never so bright either. Bright orange.

His system went online slowly, allowing him to make sense of his optical feed, just for his processor not to make sense of what he saw.

Autobots were surrounding him! He recognised their medic Ratchet, that Ironhide fool, that funky little flame boy who was relatively new to earth, just like Ultra Magnus – who was also in his vision, saying: “Are you awake?”

Megatron did not answer; how could he even when faced with this bizarre situation? The Autobots were too close for comfort! They wore faces of concern for him, and he felt his left hand enveloped in warmth, seething through two larger hands, disgusting!

With what little strength Megatron had, he heaved his upper body up, trying to free his hand from the sickening display of affection, but then he saw it – his body was not his own.

Instead of his broad black legs, he saw the blue ones of Optimus Prime. And looking to his left to his hand still covered by Ultra Magnus – yuck – he saw blue as well.

He brought his free hand to his face, and yes, he felt the battle mask- Megatron was in Prime’s body.

“Optimus,” Ultra Magnus spoke again, “are you well?”

“I need a moment,” Megatron murmured, feeling awkward about hearing the voice of his nemesis, not his own. And he meant it; he needed a moment to process this.

He was in Prime’s body. How could he use this to destroy his foes and conquer the Universe?

His initial plan with his new device was to hack into Prime’s processor and discover whatever secrets he could hide. But being inside Prime’s body did not give any access to memory data, so that mission’s objective failed. However, he was now inside the arc in the body of a leader who his followers practically worshipped!

If he played this right and used all the knowledge about Prime that he had gathered in all the years he spent fighting and fragging him, he could discover _all_ Autobot secrets! It was the perfect deception, perfect for him, the leader of the Decepticons, to perform!

“Prime, sir, what is so funny?”

Megatron startled out of his thoughts by the question. Had he been laughing? He looked around himself and found all Bots present looking at him with worried and puzzled expressions—especially the flame boy who asked the question.

“I, uh…”, Megatron started, thinking quickly- how does Prime interact with his followers? Ah, right, gentle, and loving. “I just love all of you, how you stay by my side and worry for me. I could not ask for better men!” 

The reaction he got was silence.

Apart from the flame boy who beamed at him, but the adults in the room were silent.

Some gave a confused smile, and Ratchet checked the medical equipment while saying: “A little sentimental, must be some of the charges from Megatron’s weapon still coursing in his systems.”

“But it will fade, right?” Ultra Magnus asked while getting up.

“No worry, Commander, it’ll disappear with time. Prime, I suggest you should just recharge, and I promise you, the next day, all will be fine!”

Megatron took this interaction to mean that he laid a little too much on his Prime impression. Good to know! He needed to be smart about this lest the Autobots find out about the body swap-

_Wait._

If he was in Prime’s body, that meant Prime was in his!

Megatron felt a great uneasiness at the thought, freezing up. Damn, there were so many possibilities that this would turn out horrible for him, and he didn’t just mean his initial undercover idea to fail. What if Starscream killed Prime and, with that, destroyed Megatron’s frame? Prime had no idea how to protect himself! And it wasn’t just Starscream either; Megatron could think of many Decepticons who would reap the opportunity to get rid of him once they smelled weakness in their leader. And Optimus Prime was anything but what Decepticons considered strong!

Megatron lost his train of thoughts when he felt Ultra Magnus push him back to lie down. “Optimus, you heard the medic. You need to rest.” Rest? How could he rest with his frame and life at stake!

Ultra Magnus, however, was unrelenting and persistent and simply used the strength his giant frame promised to push Megatron down finally. His voice and tone were soft, however, when he said: “I know you don’t like to rest when you could do more important things, but this time you need to, I’ll take care of everything.”

Ugh, Megatron could only take that much Autobot lover quarrel. Granted, it wasn’t exactly romantic, but he bet that was just because other people and that kid were present. The look in Ultra Magnus’ optics seethed deeply rooted trust and love, and he resented seeing it.

The only thing he ever wanted to see in the optics of Autobots was fear and hatred. And guilty arousal when it was Optimus. But he concluded that the last one was a matter of the past now. 

But that was not the problem! What should he do about Prime?

While he was lying down on his back, he thought about his options - He couldn’t just walk up to the Nemesis and asked to be let in, not only because Prime’s body was a truck. No, the Decepticons would never believe him.

Telling the Autobots and demanding a prisoner exchange would lead to nothing. No scheme, just defeat and having to hear Starscream’s belittling for months. 

If only he could contact someone, Soundwave, for example. 

_Right! That’s it!_

He could contact Soundwave! Soundwave had a unique frequency only Megatron knew of, one that he can reach with any communication device! Once he established contact with his loyal servant, he could tell him to deal with Prime while he’s staying on the arc to search for secrets and maybe even sabotage the Autobots!

“Optimus, please, try to rest. If there is anything you need, tell me.” Megatron’s thoughts were once again interrupted by Ultra Magnus, who was still by his side. Argh!

Looking around, Megatron saw that the others had left the room, leaving him alone with Ultra Magnus. The thought of Autobot romance was disturbing enough, and he didn’t need to experience it as well. Also, he needed to be alone if he wanted to contact Soundwave and time was of the essence - who knew what Prime had already done.

“I need nothing.”, Megatron said, trying to sound gentle and considering how to communicate best _‘Get the fuck out of here, you piece of slag with shoulders_ ’ in a more Prime way: “I’d prefer to be alone, however.”

“Alright, should anything come up, you can call me.” Phew, Megatron got better at sounding nice! Ultra Magnus didn’t seem deterred in any way, stood up, turned off the light and left.

Even with the lights turned off, it wasn’t as dark as it got on the Nemesis. Sitting up and looking around, he saw that bright moonlight was coming through the window. How romantic. If it weren’t for his time-sensitive problem with Prime, he’d love to get a little intimate with Ultra Magnus, if only to see if his infuriating ex had at least left him for someone who was any good. 

It really would be a sweet act of revenge to the cheater! But there was time for that later.

For now, he had to call Soundwave while trying to figure out how best to describe the current situation. 

It took a moment for Soundwave to pick up. Megatron had no doubt it was because he must have been confused about getting a call like this. 

“My Lord?” 

“Yes, listen,” Megatron started and continued the rest fast before Soundwave could interrupt or hang off based on the voice, “I am in Prime’s body, and he’s in mine. We swapped bodies. The fact that I can call you like this should be proof enough for you that I am your leader.”

There was a moment of silence on the other line, and Megatron waited impatiently. Then Soundwave answered: “That explains a few things, my Lord.”

“I take that to mean that Prime is awake in my frame?”

“And trying to leave the base while being polite.”

What a fool! The first part was of more importance, though: “Keep him inside the base, Soundwave! He mustn’t come back to Autobot Headquarters. If you need an excuse for his behaviour, just say there is still charge from my weapon inside him.”

Megatron heard Soundwave walking and rustling with a few things. Already about to act, that’s Soundwave!

“I assume you will stay on the Arc and hatch out a new plan?”

“Exactly, my dear Soundwave. I will send you the details as I make them up - for now, your first order is to make Prime your prisoner. Watch his every move, don’t let him go outside or have any private conversations, disabled whatever you need and by Primus, make sure Starscream doesn’t find out who he is. The base needs to think their leader is still with them.”

“Understood and already on it, my Lord. Count on me.”

“I will, and I love you! Megatron out.”

After hanging up, Megatron thought that maybe the whole charge thing wasn’t wrong after all.   
  
But whatever, Megatron felt the previous uneasiness slip away, and eagerness replaced it. His processor was almost overloading from all the ideas, schemes and tricks he could do in Prime’s frame, dozens upon dozens of different ways to deceive and destroy his foes!

He allowed himself a good laugh and already congratulated his future self on a job well done as he lied back down on the berth.

With a mental note on how to proceed after the next day, he decided to take a well-earned good rest filled with optimism that fit his current frame.

\---

In his long years of existence, Optimus was no longer surprised by a lot of things. Waking up to Starscream’s face smiling at him was an exception to that.

“Good evening, glorious leader!”

Optimus knew he had to get that seeker away from him by any means and tried to punch him. However, it was then that he realised he was lying on his back and couldn’t get enough leverage in his swing, which made it easy for Starscream to catch his fist-

“None of that now, leader, remember our bet-”

-his fist was black and attached to a silver arm.

“What’s wrong with my arm?” Optimus blurted out while shaking his fist free from Starscream’s grip-

“A lot is wrong with you-”

“My voice!” Optimus hissed out while touching his throat. That wasn’t his voice; it sounded like-

“-Megatron! Stop interrupting me!”

The high-pitched shriek that he never wished to hear up close took Optimus out of his rising panic for a second. The words Starscream uttered registered, and he quickly apologised:

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“You’re _what_?” Starscream shrieked again instead of answering Optimus’ question and quickly turned around, yelling in a demanding tone: “Scrapper, Megatron’s glitching! I can’t frag him like this, come here and do your damn job right!”

Optimus still had the misfortune of being right next to Starscream and couldn’t suppress the urge to rub his audials to soothe the pain. But that put him straight into his previously forgotten panic - Those weren’t his audials!

Starscream left to walk over to the Constructicons, leaving Optimus alone, thank Primus, so he had a little moment to think and calm down.

He sat up to look at his frame and hope it wasn’t what he was thinking. But it was. All he saw was Megatron’s frame, not his. The black legs, silver arms and thighs, silver feet. But how?

Optimus tried to remember how he got here. All he remembered was Megatron shooting him with a new device he had never seen before. As he thought about it, he remembered falling backwards, but a sudden dull pain on his face made itself noticeable with the vague memory of falling on his front instead.

Switching bodies wasn’t something Optimus thought possible, but he was proven wrong any time he thought Megatron couldn’t get crazier.

He had to get out of here.

If he was in Megatron’s body, then Megatron was in his, and Optimus didn’t even want to imagine what chaos he might cause.

Starscream and the Constructicons were busy shouting at each other, making it easy for Optimus to sneak out of the med-bay without being noticed. He tried to sneak as silent as possible, but honestly, he could have bombed the berth and left with a space shuttle, and they wouldn’t notice him over the sound of their yelling.

And so, Optimus made it to the door and beyond the med-bay but was faced with another problem. Where was the exit?

Should he go left, should he go right? Where inside the Nemesis was the med-bay anyway?

Suddenly Optimus heard loud footsteps from his right side. Damn it all; he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He didn’t have time for thinking!

Best to transform and make a drive for it, he thought. That way, he was faster and could just run over any Decepticon trying to stop him.

He remembered too late that he was inside Megatron’s frame and all that happened was him turning into a gun and falling on the ground.

 _My mistake._ Optimus thought as he waited for his transformed body to stop clattering on the ground. Having a gun as an alt-mode was inconvenient.

As he tried to transform back into robot mode, he got picked up by Starscream, ever so proving that lady luck has left his range.

“Told you he is glitched,” Starscream said while throwing Optimus from hand to hand, making him dizzy and finding it harder to transform back.

“The Decepticons cannot win with a glitched leader, so allow me to get rid of him and take control myself-“ Optimus thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, but then something on his body just had to explode as well. He hadn’t even been awake for five minutes, and he already experiences more insanity than he usually would in a century.

Starscream hadn’t caused the explosion, given the fact that he just threw him away with an undignified shriek, making Optimus clatter painfully on the ground once more.

Though in pain, he finally managed to transform back into robot-mode and checked the damage while also wondering what caused it. Fortunately, the damage wasn’t severe; his right flank got a little scorched but nothing more.

When he was looking up, he saw Starscream and some of the Constructicons staring down at him.

If he were with his Autobots, they would help him up. Ratchet and Prowl were the kinds to reach out their hand and help him stand. Ironhide and Jazz were more the kinds to get down next to him, heave him up from there. Anyone would ask if he was alright or if he was hurt.

He received no such thing from the Decepticons.

Starscream had the most condescending expression Optimus had ever seen. That signature sneer, as he if he were saying ‘you’re not worth the dirt on my foot‘.

The Constructicons, who Optimus couldn’t tell apart, weren’t as disrespectful, but no one seemed concerned. They were either looking like they were trying not to laugh or were confused.

What should he do?

He was torn between the urge to fight these foes or run away to freedom, but neither option would get him far. One against seven was difficult under normal circumstances, so he doubted he could win in a different body that was injured.

And running? No, Starscream was too fast for him. Plus, he still had no idea how to get out of here.

All he could think of was trying to de-escalate the situation somehow, and so he said: “No need to worry, men, I am fine.”

He looked at them smiling but found them all staring at him with even more confusion than before.

“You know what, Starscream, now I get what you mean.”

“Maybe his new device fried his processor.”

“In that case,” Starscream said with a vicious grin while walking towards him, “we should just give him a mercy kill and leave command to me! No Decepticon can follow a leader who talks nonsense like that!”

Primus, why? Optimus didn’t want to die like this! 

“Forget it, Starscream.” The new-comer with autotune spoke from behind Optimus, and it was no other than Soundwave. Was this good? Optimus had always assumed that Soundwave was loyal to Megatron.

“Soundwave, look at him! Did you even hear what kind of slag he just uttered?”

“Nothing to worry about. It’ll fade.”

Soundwave did what Optimus had given up on - took him by the arm and helped him get up. His faith for peace was restored. 

Especially when Soundwave whispered to him: “I’ll fix you, promise.”

Starscream didn’t let go, though: “How can you be so sure of that, huh?”

“I checked his device, and he only has a little charge from it in his system. All he needs is rest.”

Soundwave was walking Optimus back into the med-bay, which wasn’t what he wanted but as long as he got away from Starscream trying to kill him, he didn’t mind.

“But how did his flank explode?” One of the Constructicons asked. 

“Do we need to ask?” Soundwave answered without stopping. 

“Hey! I had nothing to do with that!” Starscream began to shriek even though Soundwave didn’t even say his name. And Optimus didn’t think it was Starscream either and tried to turn around in Soundwave's strangely tight grip: “It’s okay, I believe-”, sadly, Soundwave pushed him inside the med-bay before he could finish his sentence. 

Optimus stumbled a little towards the berth he was lying on before and heard Soundwave closing the door. And lock it too. 

“Soundwave, shouldn’t we help?” A Constructicon shouted from behind the door. 

“No need, just take the rest of the evening off.”

Optimus heard loud cheers that faded into the distance within seconds. Starscream, however, stayed and replaced that loudness, both with his voice and by hammering on the door: “Ey, Soundwave! How dare you claim him for yourself now! I was busy with him!”

“Didn’t you say yourself that he was in an unfuckable condition?”

A _what_ condition?

“Ts! Then you better fix his condition, or I’ll demote you to spare parts!”

The loud clicking of heels indicated that Starscream left as well, leaving Optimus alone with Soundwave.

Optimus thought this would be good, but somehow it was more frightening than being alone with Starscream.

“Prime,” Soundwave said with a soft tone: “Allow me to take care of your wound.”

Before Optimus could react, Soundwave shot him with a stun-gun, and he fell backwards into the berth. His world around him turned black once again, but not before dread rose within his tanks at the sight of Soundwave’s darkened visor that promised nothing good.


End file.
